The Ultimate Dinner
by Angelbetu
Summary: Where the dinner is scared of being eaten! Request of Coolak didu..hope u will like it dida... *Duo story* with a twisted OC


**Tried a different writing style...hope u all will like it...**

 **A request one shot by my very cool Coolak didu...hope liked by u all...thnks fr giving me dis opportunity...**

 **Based on episode Ek Anokha Quatil where Daya sir get bitten by Bees...**

 **Epi also availabke on sony liv...In case anyone want to watch...**

 **Lets hv a look in the os**

* * *

 **The Ultimate Dinner**

* * *

Hello handsome tumhara naam kya hai..

Person looking around while opening his eyes properly and find nothing but a female voice and some ghnnn ghnnn sound...

Person in alert tone: aap kaun hain...Aap kahan hain..

Female voice: mai yahin hu aapke gaalon k oopar...

Person shocked: kyaaa...he touched his cheeks and flinched in pain...

Again the ghnn ghnnn sound irritates him...he looked around and find himself in a pool of honey...

Person look all around with confusion...

Ye kaun si jagh hai aur mai yahan kaise aaya...

Another female voice a bit heavier than the previous one...

Ye humara desh hai aur aap aaj k khaas mehmaan hain...hum sb behnen..(a loud ghnnn ghnnn voice scared him to the core) apko yhn utha kr laayi hain...

Person shocked...behnen...utha kr...he glanced at his size and his mind form an image where few invisible female figures were carrying him...

Person: par mujhe aap log utha kr...par kyu (daredevil tone) kidnap kia h mujhe...

A fresh drop of honey fall down on his lower lip which he licked and found it delicious...

The heavy female voice warned him: dekhiye apne meri sbse pyari behen ko rula dia...

Another female voice cut her: Didu ye to mere aansoo bhi kha gye...hawww

Person realised that what he licked was tear of some invisible kidnapper...

He asked: par apka aansoo meetha meetha tha na...mujhe kya pata aansoo h...

Female voice giggled in happiness and he heard some fluttering sound along with the continuous ghnnn ghnn which was no more a noise for him but a musical tone...

Haan didu ye to pehli baar humare desh aaye hain...he feel two soft wings caress his cheeks...ye kitne soft hain na didu...bilkul Pooh ki tarah...

Person asked in smile as he was really enjoying talks of these invisible females...Pooh kaun hai...

He found a pond of honey as now he was strolling around in that honey world...he found a sofa made up of freezed honey bars along with candies sticked all around that sofa...

He asked again in shy: mai wahan beth jaun...

Chorus sound: Haan bilkul...and so much fluttering wings and ghhnn ghnnn along with mesmerizing laugh filled up the atmosphere

He sit down on that sofa and asked again: Ye Pooh kaun hai...

A cute voice like a small kid says in sad tone: wo ek bhaloo hai...wo humala sb shehad kha jata hai...pr wo na bhut soft soft h pr (yummy tone) aapse jyada nahin..

Person nodded: Ohh ye to bhut glt baat hai...aap log mujhe apna number de dijiye mai forest officers ko yhn bhj dunga wo log us bhaloo ko pkd kr wildlife century me chod denge...

Again a anxious voice hit his ears: are par hum to bhut sari hain...humara ek jgh ghar nahi hai bhut sare ghar hain jahan shehad bnta hai...kyun sakhiyon (friends)

Again chorus with loud ghnnn ghnnn: haaan

Person in understood tone: accha to aap logon ki bhut sari factories hain...

He got silence from other side...he murmured: shayd inhe english nhi aati...

He asked in loud tone: accha aap log hain kahan...mujhe dikh kyu nahi rahin...

Hum log to aapke paas aane chahtin hain par (angry tone) ye aadmi baar baar hume bhaga deta hai...

Person get confused when listened more...

haan koi baar baar aapko hila rha hai...hum beth nahin paatin aap par...aap to itne soft soft hain...(with lust) aapko khaane ka to mza hi alg aayega...

His eyes popped out from their orbit...he stood up and asked: kyaa khane ka...mm..matlab...

A whisper in heavy voice near his ears: matlab aap to humara aaj ka dinner hain na...and one by one he saw hundreads of bees standing in air in front of him along with small forks and knifes in their legs...

Few amount of yummy fresh honey fall down on his fingers and lips which he licked and turned his head up seeing few smiling little bees standing above his head and what he just licked was their saliva coming out from their taste buds seeing a Pooh se bhi bada bear in front of their eyes as their meal...

He was hell scared and just think one thing: criminals ko jhel sakta hoon par in madhumakhiyon ko nahi...bhag Daya ye tera kriya karam yahin kr dengi aaj...and he run like a bullet which shocked all the bees who run behind him forming a pointed arrow...

He shouted at the top of his voice: Bacchaoo bachaoooo...Boss Bachaooo...

Bees in uninson: peecha karoooooo...

Daya: abee chupp...(crying tone) Bosss...And soon someone wrapped him crashing down that arrow made up of bees and converting that honey world into a room full of humans now looking at him in tention whereas his pal was wrapping him possesively...

Acp sir: Abhijeet Daya ko hosh aa rha hai...

Abhijeet seperatead and Daya looked at him than others and than fall his head on the back rest with: thank God...(looking at Abhijeet) Abhi bachaoooo

Abhijeet: chilla kyu rhe the...bachao bachaoo...

Daya in scare: are madhumakkhiyan kaat letin mujhe...

Abhijeet: kaat letin nahi bhaisahab kaat lia hai...

Daya stunned: kya (teary tone) unhone mujhe apna khana bana lia...churi kante se dosa smjh kr kaat kaat kr kha lia...

Acp sir in irritation: kya bol rhe ho Daya...

Daya: haan sir wo mujhe POOH smjh rahin thin...(cutely) aur mai to POOH se bhi bada hoon na...(weeping) mera dinner bana lia...

All look at him in confusion and Abhijeet asked in tease: dimag ghum gya hai sahab ka...Madhumakhiyon se mil kr aa rhe ho kya...

Daya: aur kya

All: kyaaa

Daya: haan

Abhijeet murmured: sir lagta hai window corrupt ho gyi hai...

Daya warning tone: BOSS...(he feel drowsy and also his face was burning) muje sona hai...(holding his hand) tum mere paas rehna...madhumkhiyan mujhe fir se lene aayein na to bhaga dena unhe...

Acp sir: Abhijeet lagta hai koi sapna dekha hai isne...

Abhijeet: haan sir mujhe b aisa hi lgta hai...aur doctor ne bhi to kaha tha na Jeher fail gaya hai body me...islie hi itni behki behki baatein kr rha hai aur ehsaas bhi nahi hai ise...(caringly rubbing his forehead looking at his wounds and eye completely swollen due to bad bite of bees) kaha tha hospital chalte hain...dekhiye na sir kya haal ban gya hai chehre ka...(wet tone) aur ankh to khol bhi nahi paa raha hai...

Acp sir: chinta mut Kro Abhijeet...aur iski baat maan na band kro...

Daya laughing: sir mai fir se hath pkd lunga...

Abhijeet: wahi na aise hath pkd kar acting krte hain sahab ki puchiye mut sir...

Daya going in sleep: Abhi mujhe dinner nahi ban na...

Whole team silently witnessing their cute bond, smiled...

Acp sir coming at his side caress his hairs: Daya so jao...chalo sone ki koshish karo...

Daya in sleepy tone: sir Abhi

Abhijeet holding his hand: main hoon yahan so jao tum...baar baar neend aa rhi h ise so bhi nahi paa rha...

Acp sir caressing his injuries: jakhm bhi to taaza hain na...dard se so nhi rha...

Daya in sleep: mujhe shehad nahi chiye..

Abhijeet: hey bhagwan and he start moving his fingers in his hairs which drifted him in sound sleep...rest all including Acp sir moved outside leaving the two alone...

After confirming Daya's sleep Abhi too get comfortable on chair and closed his eyes still holding his pal's hand...

...

...

Yahi hai na wo jo hume humare dinner k paas se bhaga raha tha...

Heavy female voice: haan wahi hai pakdo ise bhagne naa paaye...

Abhijeet: nahiiiiii...bachaoooo...

Go Friends go help our Abhijeet sir...save him from the bees...; )

* * *

 **So how was it...**

 **Reviews must...**

 **Once again thnks coolak di : )**


End file.
